She Keeps Me Warm
by Just a person51
Summary: Just a short one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)


The morning sun made its way through the curtains and hit my face. I slowly wake up feeling comfortably warm and a body, that my arms were wrapped around. I smiled as I heard her light snoring. I kissed her bare shoulder and then got out of the bed. I heard her moan and saw her beautiful blue eyes open up. "Come back here. You were keeping me warm." She says in a very sassy tone. "Oh, someone is sassy this morning." I laugh and crawl back into bed and I wrap my arms around her waist. Our bare chests were pressed together. I kiss her lips again and again. Then I just hold her, knowing this was the last time I was going to get to do this in a long time. She looks up at me and asks, "Do you really have to go for nine months?" She was on the verge of tears. "Oh Bon, don't cry. It won't be that bad." I tell her while trying to convince myself as well. I kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. Her head rested in the crock of my neck and I put my head on top of hers. I continue, "Plus with me not here to mess up your experiments maybe you will actually get some work done." I feel her laugh a little and then pull away to look at me. Her warm hand comes and rests on my cold cheek, her eyes were filled with water as she says, "I still am going to miss you so much. And I'm going to miss this." I lean in and brush my lips against hers. She puts her hand on the back of my head and pushes me into her even more. I knew if I continued to kiss her, I wouldn't get out of bed anytime soon, so as much as I hated to, I had to pull away. "I'm sorry Bon, I really can't be late, Bongo will kill me." She moans and gets out of bed with me. I look over to see her beautiful body, that I would miss while I was on tour with my band. I go to my closet and start looking at my clothes, as I do I feel arms go around my waist and a kiss on my shoulder. "Can I have one of your shirts at least?" She asks in a sad voice. "Yeah, of course, but why?" I turn and hand her one of my old band shirts. I can see a small blush forming on her face. "I like your smell." She says so quietly, I almost didn't catch it. I smirk at her and ask, "Oh yeah, what do I smell like?" She puts the shirt on and smells it, "You smell like safety and home." I kiss her then get dressed.

I had recently come out to the public that I was bisexual and also that I was dating a girl, that girl obviously being Bonni. Some of the people didn't exactly like that. Those people would show up at my concerts with signs that said some 'distasteful' things. The last concert I had Bonni ad I were walking together to the stage and those people started to boo us. I could tell that Bonni was upset by this. It made me mad because it wasn't like I could change how I felt about her, and even if I could I don't think I would even want to. I felt a squeeze in my hand that brought me back to reality. I was walking down the road with Bonni and my fans and people who didn't support me dating Bonni were taking pictures of us. "People are staring at us." I hear Bonni say in a worried voice. I bump up against her gently and say back, "It's because we look so good together." She looks up at me and smiles. I feel her lips kiss my cheek gently. I hear some of my fans say , "Aww." and take pictures of us. I smile down at Bonni. She squeezes my hand and then we start walking again, ignoring all of the people, except for each other. Sometimes, I swear it was like we were the only two people in the world. I rub my thumb softly against her knuckles causing her to giggle. I smile at her and laugh with her. I was going to miss that cute little giggle so much while I was away.

We finally make it to the tour bus and see some guys loading all of our stuff underneath the bus. I keep me bass, which was in a case, in my hands. I lean it against the bus and the turn back to see Bonni, crying. I felt my eyes start to water. I really was going to miss her. I step closer to her and hug her. "Hey, it's ok. We will make it through this." I say into her ear. "Hey Marceline, it's time to go. So hurry up!" I hear Guy yell at me. Bonni holds me closer to her, knowing I was about to leave her for nine months. "I don't want you to go." She whispers to me as she holds onto me tight. I kiss her forehead and step out of her arms. "I have to Bon." I kiss her one last time then look into her eyes and say, "I love you." I hear her inhale quickly, then she released that air. We hadn't really said that to each other yet. "I love you too." I smile and then grab my bass and walk to the bus, feeling as light as air. As I get onto the steps I hear Bonni shout while she is laughing, "You better not sleep around with any girls, Marcy!" I smile at her and shout back, "I would never do that to you." I get on the bus and the door closes. We start to move. I go to the back of the bus and get settled. I smile to myself as I pull out my lyric book. A picture of Bonni was my book mark for a song I had been working on. I thought back to earlier today with her and started to write some more.

**Nine Months Later- The Last Show**

I take a deep breath as we finish another song. All I could think about that night was in a couple hours I would get to see my Bonni again and hold her and kiss her. I smile at the audience as they cheered for more. I look back at my band who looked exhausted. I step back and say to them, "You guys take a rest, I've got this last one. I've been wanting to try out this song anyways." They smile at me, relieved. I step back up to the microphone and say, "Ok, ok one more song." I walk over to the piano with the microphone and say, "This song is brand new. It was written for the love of my life, who I've missed dearly these past few months. But enough about me, I hope you enjoy this it."I sit down on the piano bench and adjust the microphone a little before I start to play slowly on the piano. I close my eyes, trying to picture Bonni right in front of me, and then I start to sing.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes, forever and please don't go_

_I can be your morning sunrise_

_All the time, all the time, yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted too_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted too_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love to easily?_

_What's your favorite word?_

_You like kissing girls?_

_Can I call you baby?_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_She says that people stare_

_Cause we look so good together_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted too_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted too_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

_I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays_

_I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm._

As I hit the last note, the crowd went wild. I opened my watery eyes and stood up, smiling. I hoped that song sent a message out to everyone who was against me and Bonni's relationship. I looked out to the crowd. As I scanned the crowd, my eyes landed on a pair of beautiful blue ones, the ones I had fallen in love with. I smiled really big and quickly jumped off the stage and started to walk straight to her. My smile widened when I saw her wearing the old band shirt I gave her. She stood there kind of awkwardly, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her pink colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she wore the band shirt that fit her quiet tightly, some light blue skinny jeans, and then some tattered old, light pink converse. The crowd parted as I walked through, to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in tight. She hugged me back just as tight. I stepped back and looked at her, "What are you doing here?" I asked still a little surprised that she was here. "What I can't just come and watch my amazing girlfriend play? I missed you, silly." She says raising her eyebrow a little. I open my mouth to say something but then close it and press my lips against hers. I smiled as I tasted the familiar strawberry bubblegum chap-stick that she always used. I heard the crowd start to clap again and I smiled against Bonni's lips.

After we packed everything onto the bus and told the rest of the band that we were going to go on a walk before we left the city, Bonni and I walked hand-in-hand down the street. We stepped on fallen leaves and could see that amazing fall color all around us. "So was that last song you played about a girl you met in one of the cities you stopped in?" I could tell by her voice that she was joking, so I decided to joke along with her. "Yeah it was. She came to one of my concerts and later we went back to my hotel room and had a good time." She laughs and playfully punches me in the arm. She stops walking, which pulls me to a stop as well. I look at her as I get closer to her and she says, "I really did like that song, it was beautiful. Thank you." She grabs my other hand then lean up to me and kisses me. I smile and kiss her back. I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth for her tongue to explore. I step closer into her and I feel the warmness in my stomach that I always got from being with her. I feel her fingers running through my hair and I rested my arms on her hips. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. We were both catching our breath. Her eyes were looking right into mine and she says, "I love you."

**Well how was that? Not to bad right? Leave some reviews if you want, and let me know how I did. The song that was used was, "She Keeps Me Warm." By Mary Lambert. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
